Cinnamon Bun Holiday!
by TheFuriousWolf
Summary: The Vocaloids go to their friends house to celebrate some Swedish holiday. and it turns out to be a good day for Luka and Miku at least. A.N I will appear in this story and I have to say it was written in a rush so please don't go at me how terrible it is . but it has some LukXMiku goodness so yeah enjoy :D YURI!


**Me: okay just to warn you! this oneshot probably sucks! I wrote it in a rush so I could post it and mostly because Miku isn't here so she can't say anything about it.**

**Luka: hurry Wolf-san, write before Miku comes back.**

**Me: right let's get to it!**

"Miku? Miku are you awake? hey~" the pink haired girl sighed and put down her headphones so they fell down around her neck. she carefully opened the door and stuck her head inside the room, letting her blue gaze fall on a small ball on the bed. "honestly..." she sighed and walked in. the door quietly closed as the pinkette made her way to the round ball. "Miku?" but it was still breathing steadily and she pulled off some of the blanket.

Miku slowly opened her eyes. though suddenly her eyes shot open as she looked into two deep blue eyes straight in front of her.

"Kya!" she jumped back and hit her head in the wall. falling down on the bed again rubbing her head she looked on a shocked looking figure in the dark lit room. "What you do that for?"

"S-Sorry.. I didn't mean to scare you... I only looked on your sleepy face." Miku concentrated her sight on the figure and saw the pink hair and instantly recognized who she was talking to. though she was looking away from her fidgeting with her hair she examined the bed sheath. Miku tilted her head then smirked. taking the pinkette's free hand she leaned forward.

"Luka?" in reflex Luka looked up.

"What is-" but she was shut up pretty effectively when Miku leaned in the rest of the way pushing their lips together. her eyes widened in shock for a second before they closed and she kissed Miku back. mind going blank at the sensation for both girls low moans escaped both set of mouths as the kiss went deeper. somewhere in between their hands had intertwined and Luka's other hand was now by the other girl's shoulder. while Miku's other hand was grabbing onto Luka's sleeve.

they shared the sweet kiss, wich many think down upon, as long as they could before they had to breathe. when they broke away they looked each other in the eyes while taking deep breaths. smiling Miku put her forehead against Luka's.

"Good morning~" Miku said sweetly making Luka smile and give her a small peck on the lips.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." still with intertwining hands Luka managed to sit on the edge of the bed beside Miku, who had switched from the laying position.

"So what's with the pleasant wake up?" while her cheeks got a tiny shade of dark red, Luka sighed.

"Have you forgotten already? we're suppose to go to Wolf-san's place this afternoon for this.. ehm.. Swedish holiday thing.. and we're suppose to buy some stuff before that remember?" Miku then groaned and fell back on the bed.

"I almost forgot about that.. now it seems like such a pain.."

"That's because you woke up late. come on breakfast is ready downstairs and the other's are waiting." Luka got up, letting go of Miku's hand who instantly felt lonely.

"Luka-chan~" she whined and the pinkette turned around. "Can't you wait? I'll feel lonely if you leave now." the singer's cheeks got a bright color of red. "Can't you wait while I change?" Luka's face was as red as an tomato and Miku could swear she could see heat coming from the top of her head.

"W-W-While you change? S-S-Sure.." though she turned around looking on the door. Miku grinned and got to her closet. what was life without teasing her love a little bit?

"Luka-chan? does this look good?" Luka turned around and stared. Miku was only in her underwear and showing Luka a shirt she wanted to wear but Luka looked on something else. quickly looking away she waved with her hand.

"S-S-Sure it l-looks f-fine." Miku already knew what she was going to wear but she couldn't resist. and her grin only grew when she saw Luka covering her nose, trying to hide her nosebleed. Not many knew about the two popular divas being together, the only one actually knowing being the long haired blond Lily. the other's were suspecting they were something but didn't conclude anything.

and of course there was one other who knew. a person who always found a way to make Miku embarrassed and seemed to love the thought about them together. The one person who got to be friends with the Vocaloids without really living with them. though to Miku Wolf was a pervert and someone who begged for trouble. every time they met they never parted without Wolf having scratches from being hit with a leek, and Miku having a furious blush.

though they hadn't met Wolf in a huge time so it was nice to actually be invited to he's house. even though the first thing all the Vocaloids did was being quiet, then the twins broke into a cheer and the others started talking.

Miku and Luka got out of Miku's room after a couple of minutes. Luka covering her nose and Miku with a huge seductive grin on her face. the pinkette was able to wipe her blood away before going downstairs. they stood by the kitchen looking on the other Vocaloids who was sitting patiently for them.

"There you guys are. Rin, Len Luka's back!" two blond similar looking twins poked their heads over the sofa, blinking through some kind of surprise. then Miku quickly stepped away as the two tackled Luka into a hug.

"Luka-nee!" Len and Rin cheered and Luka sighed. they were always on her like this. of course Miku gave the look of jealousy but she knew Luka was a big sister for most of them, like Lily and Meiko.

"Seriously you two. you almost tripped Luka over. and I thought you were excited about going to Wolf this afternoon." the twins back away from Luka and looked on Miku, excitement clear in their eyes.

"Of course we're excited about meeting Wolf-san today. that's why were so fired up!" they ran to the table and the two sighed.

"And I thought they were hard to handle when they accidentally got their hands on energy drinks. who knew they could be so speedy naturally." Luka said and sat down by the table with the others. by the table was the long haired blond Lily, brown haired Meiko, ice cream lover Kaito, the lilac boy Gakupo, the twins and the two secret lovers.

"Well you can't blame them. I'm excited as well. I mean we haven't seen Wolf in how long? and it's nice to be invited to this Swedish holiday, away from work and stuff. and I bet he have even more stories to tell us." Meiko said almost looking as excited as the twins. Wolf loved writing stories. most of them was about forbidden love and fantasy stuff. he loved telling the Vocaloids about the new ones he'd made.

all of them liked to listen and often even asked for previews for the next chapter but he rarely gave them any. he liked teasing all of them but Miku the most. not that he liked her like Luka did but it was pretty easy for him to get Miku to that point where she pulls out her leek and starts chasing him. to Wolf it was apparently amusing even though he got smacked with the leek plenty of times.

"Alright, well it's one hour before we're going to he's house. so let's go and buy something for him and go." all of them agreed and after a quick breakfast they went out of the mansion and to the city. looking around though in disguise so nobody recognized them they went on a search for something. something Wolf had told them to bring.

though they looked through alot of stores but didn't find any. then it was suddenly time for them to go to he's place so they had to go into a small sprint getting there. as Lily knocked on the door they all panted heavily and when the door opened a bright boy, about sixteen, showed up in front of them.

"Hey Lily! long time no see." he said his voice happy and totally excited. Lily hugged him and then he said hello to all of the others. he ruffed he's black hair and closed the door. "It's so good to see you guys again. How long has it been? a month? two months? anyway thanks for coming. so you get any of _that_?" he asked and they all shook their heads.

"No, sorry Wolf we didn't find any.." He nodded slowly and was quiet for a while. but then turned to Miku and Luka who was standing very close to eachother. smiling he went up to them and latched he's arms around their necks.

"Don't worry about it. I bet you've **_eaten_** better anyway." looking at Miku he's grin was to obvious to miss. her face turned red and sensing what was about to happen he ducked as Miku swung her leek at him.

"Wolf! Don't you ever change?" he laughed and shook he's head.

"Nope, teasing you is to much fun, and to easy. alright, come on out!" he called and they all looked towards the kitchen as a long haired girl came out of the kitchen. she was balancing two plates on her hands and her blue eyes looked very concentrated.

"M-Miki?!" the red head looked up and saw them all. she jumped and the plates flew up in the air.

"Wah! Miki watch out!" Wolf ran to her and caught the plates right above her head. sighing he looked down slightly on the redhead. "Miki you need to be careful. geez, you almost dropped the buns not to mention almost got hurt." she smiled sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

"Sorry Wolf-senpai. I was just surprised to see them." Wolf sighed.

"Didn't I tell you they were coming? I'll bring these to the table. get the glasses and drink, just don't drop them." she nodded and with a quick wave towards the others she went back inside the kitchen.

"Ehm.. Wolf? when did she come here?" Meiko asked as he placed down the plates.

"Miki? oh, she came here some month ago. she said she didn't want to live in the Vocaloid household, not that she doesn't like you guys, and she just requested to live here all of a sudden. and how could I really say no to her? she was acting so cute in front of me to~" he smiled thinking about it.

"Wolf? you're not saying you do stuff to her right?" Miku said, very aware of how Wolf intends to be perverted.

"Me? no not against Miki. she's to innocent to do anything to. I know I'm not the most trustful guys when it comes to that but I wouldn't take advantage of Miki like that. even though she does do _that_ once and a while..." he whispered the last part and all of them suddenly looked very suspiciously on Wolf. he noticed this and was just about to correct himself before a small crash was heard from the kitchen. he sprinted over there and saw one of the glasses on the floor scattered all over the place.

Miki was on the floor as well sobbing quietly, holding her finger. "Miki, seriously, what am I suppose to do with you?" Wolf got to her and looked on her finger. she got a cut. he took her hand and sucked on the wound a tiny bit, not noticing her blush. "Come on, let's get a bandage for that. you guys can begin without us. we'll be right back." they disappeared and the Vocaloids all looked on each other, shrugged and scattered.

Miku grabbed one of the buns and chewed on it. it was pretty good and she was about to take another bite when she noticed it was gone. looking into blue eyes she noticed it being in the pinkette's hand.

"Luka, give that back." but Luka just started running and Miku whined following. "Luka~ give it back!"

"You'll have to catch me first." she said and Miku groaned. but she did chase the pinkette across the room and through the hall. and when she finally caught her they stumbled into a room and fell over. itching her aching head Miku looked down. Luka's eyes were wide in shock and their faces only inches from one another. Luka still had the bun in her hand and Miku smirked.

lowering down her hand reached for the bun. and as she did so their faces got closer and closer to each other. she stopped at the point where she had reached the bun and their lips was brushing against each other. Luka was blushing and Miku just snickered as she pushed the bun out of Luka's hand and replaced it with her own. as she did that their lips was pressed together in a passionate kiss.

"M-Miku... we can't.. this isn't.." but Miku was obviously not listening to what Luka had to say. cause the heat kept rising until it was going to tear them apart.

"I don't care, besides Wolf's and the others are to busy to even notice we're gone." Miku whispered tugging on Luka's clothing. it was then Luka gave up and hugged the tealette.

what non of them noticed was someone standing in the doorway, grinning seductively towards them.

"Aren't you the pervert?" Wolf turned to Lily and he only shrugged. "This was a set up wasn't it?" he chuckled quietly.

"Nothing passes you Lily. I have to admit, I didn't think they'd catch on that fast. oh well, I'll let them go wild. I won't peek, probably, but I'm just sharing this special holiday."

"And what holiday is that?"

"Cinnamon Bun Day. though I celebrate it in my own little way, hehe." he said looking into the room a quick time before turning back to Lily. "Looks like they'll go at it in just a moment. well let's leave shall we? and let's close the door, can't have screams come out scaring the others can we?" he put a finger by his mouth and closed the door.

**Me: yeah... Just so you know... I have never written a kiss scene before... so.. yeah... this was kind of rushed like I said so it may suck but I hope you liked it anyway.**

**Luka: Wolf? Miku's back. *both looks nervously at each other.***

**Miku: hey... Wolf what's this?**

**Me: ehm.. nothing just a oneshot I made for this holiday we have in Sweden..**

**Miku: with you in it?**

**Me: yeah... I just thought that on special days and holidays I could make oneshots for my fans. oh yeah, I appear like a boy in this but that's mainly because I love to act like a boy and stuff so.. yeah.. but I'm really a girl to be honest. the only thing I want you to call me though is Wolf, nothing else. and I'm not a lesbian (not that I think it's wrong to be one) the thing with Miki just fit in there. and yes Miki is one of my favorite Vocaloids, she doesn't appear in any of my other stories but I like her :3**

**Miku: so what is this holiday?**

**Me: oh it's nothing... it's a holiday where we in Sweden eat Cinnamon buns. and oh yeah another thing. if you guys want to ask me to write a fanfiction oneshot or something like that *called a request dummy* just tell me and I'll try and make it happen for you. hell I can even make a birthday request. not leaving any promises though, but still post a review and I'll look what I can do :D**

**Miku: thanks for reading, it's actually good this time, so review and post a request if you want or Wolf will just write oneshots for halloween and stuff like that.**

**Luka: goodbye everyone :3**


End file.
